Strange Journey
by Sunshine-hime
Summary: Time goes timey-whimey and mistakes happen. Specifically the Tidus ending up in Spira ten years before Yuna's pilgrimage and Auron's own arrival kind of mistake.


**Author's Note: Tidus is 27 at this point. I kinda switched canon events around a bit—chalk it up to time flipping around thanks to Sin's meddling in time and space. In this story, Lulu and Wakka's first pilgrimage was with Father Zuke, which of course results in him ending it in the Calm Lands. Their second pilgrimage was the ill-fated one with Lady Ginnem, and the third one now is Yuna's.**

**Inspired quite a bit by Shivani's **_**Misplaced**_**, which is a pretty good read. Do check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Final Fantasy X**_** and make no profit from this work of fiction.**

Even after all these years, Tidus still found lying in the sun to be one of his favorite activities. Eyes closed, letting the hot rays wash over his prone body. Paired with a refreshingly airy blue yukata that let the afternoon breeze pass through in just the right way and he was in heaven. The grassy plains near Besaid's only town were made perfect for such an activity.

"Sir Tidus? It's been far too long." Tidus's eyes slowly creaked open, knowing the sun overhead would punish any sudden movements. His blurred sight made out a young woman clad in black; coupled with her rather distinctive voice, he was easily able to identify her.

"Ah, Lady Lulu. It's good to see or, thanks to the sun, squint at you again." She huffed softly at the terrible joke, which he figured was the closest he'd get to a genuine laugh from her. "What brings you here?"

She huffed again and he knew from tone it was one of indignation. "What do I need a reason for? I simply noticed an old friend and decided to greet him accordingly."

A soft chuckle. "You're right. It's good to see you at any rate." Tidus finally sat up and tucked his legs under properly, realizing that good manners all but demanded his full attention.

"I came here to collect more Dingo pelts. They're quite popular for light jackets and shoes about this time of year." He good-naturedly ignored Lulu's nose scrunching slightly. Getting those pelts did required quick and gore-filled work. "How fares Sir Wakka, Kimahri and little Yuna?"

"She's hardly 'little' anymore. Yuna is a full-fledged summoner now and we serve as her guardians. She'll be starting her pilgrimage soon." Tidus stiffened noticeably at that last remark (Lulu saw but said nothing) and not an entirely uncomfortable silence soon fell upon them.

"Yuna will be traveling to Luca then?"

Lulu confirmed his assumption, secretly appreciating the subject change. "We'll need to take the Mi'hen Highroad to Djose Temple. Before then, of course, is Kilika Temple."

Swallowing a painful lump in his throat, Tidus voiced a sudden thought: "Do you think Sir Auron will be there?"

Lulu opened her mouth to reply and, thinking better of it, immediately closed it. He chose to clarify that statement before Lulu recovered enough to deliver a scathing wake-up call. "Sir Auron would always attend my Blitzball games so I wondered..." He knew how ridiculous it sounded before he even finished that sentence. As expected, Lulu sighed in exasperation.

"All this time and he hasn't come. Yet suddenly, he appears in Luca. Interesting logic."

Tidus winced in embarrassment—she clearly had that one ready. Before he could ask anymore, Wakka approached them with a wave and Tidus stood to greet him. Wakka clasped Tidus on the shoulder as old friends did, with a big grin plastered in place. "Good to see you! You gotta come by more often, ya?"

"What, once every few months isn't good enough?"

"You mean, when you come over on business and don't bother visiting? Yeah, I sure love hearing from someone else that you came, a day after you already left."

Tidus laughed loudly at the outburst before replying. "Business is booming right now. I'm afraid I don't always have the luxury of pleasantry." There was of course the minor issue that his last friendly visit coincided with the news of Chappu's body found crushed on the Djose shore, but Tidus wouldn't dream of bringing that up.

Instead he chose to change to subject. "By the by, I heard you and Lulu became guardians again." Tidus's easygoing smile was a bit forced, which didn't escape Lulu's notice.

Wakka's expression instantly turned serious. "Hey, I know the one we were on before didn't— (Lulu shot him a sharp look) well, you know... but still Yuna's got a lot of promise. And we're stronger now, ya?" This last part was added with a confident grin. "You should come with us this tim—"

"Wakka!"

"Oops, sorry..."

Tidus sighed through his nose and looked down. "I know all that. But I have my own path now. Guardian work simply isn't part of it anymore." He lifted his head again. "I would like to see Yuna and Kimahri again before I begin my work." Wakka cringed visibly but Tidus politely chose to ignore that reaction as well. "And maybe I'll join you until Luca, which is where I'm assuming you're headed."

Lulu replied this time. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, after Yuna rests a spell and we've gathered supplies." Before he could respond, she added with an all-knowing air: "Also, there's no use trying to pretend. I already saw those pelts drying out behind the bushes. You're just being lazy now."

It was Tidus's turn to huff, as he was found out so easily. Wakka looked non-too pleased at the news and shook his fist. "You were hiding from us? _Again_, ya? If you weren't older than me, I'd put you in a head-lock—" The rest of that threat was cut off by another voice, a young female.

"Lulu, Wakka! Kimahri and I managed to purchase a stock of Hi-Potions the shop just received in a shipment…." She stopped in her sprint as her voice trailed off in stunned silence upon seeing the older male. "Ah, Sir Tidus! It is wonderful to see you again. Praise be to Yevon." She performed the prayer and to please her, Tidus returned it.

"I heard that you just completed your apprenticeship. Congratulations Lady Yuna." She positively beamed at the praise and he couldn't contain the swell of pride, bursting through the cold horror that had slowly filled him upon hearing of her fate.

Kimahri had come up to them by now, taking a more sedated pace. "Kimahri glad to see Sir Tidus again. Yuna happy too." The Ronso held little expression but his eyes radiated a quiet happiness.

"Likewise Kimahri. You must be proud of Yuna's achievements. I'm sure you'll protect her well." He simply nodded in response, knowing full well his duty to her.

Yuna suddenly straightened out as she remembered an important question. "Sir Tidus? If I might be so bold, I wish to ask you something important."

"No need to be so formal. Please, ask away."

She nodded and stalled a bit before replying: "Might I ask if you could join us, as a guardian? I would be honored to have your company and protection."

If Tidus had been younger, he might have changed the subject or tried to make a hasty getaway. As it stood now, he was too old for such immaturity and instead replied honestly. "I'm sorry. You'll have my companionship and protection as a brother, not a guardian, until Luca. After that, I'm afraid we must part ways."

At Yuna's crestfallen expression he continued "But I will endeavor to see you again before your journey is through." 'Before it's too late' was left unspoken.

"I... understand. I look forward to your company then." Another prayer and she was off, with her newly appointed guardians in tow. Tidus looked on, his face lacking expression.

* * *

><p>The next day Yuna said her tearful goodbyes to the villagers who saw her off, while Tidus gathered his pelts and made some purchases for the trip ahead. His dress this time was more suitable for travel: a long aquamarine overcoat with billowing sleeves, fitted black pants and a pair of straw zori. A deep red headband was tied around the forehead, with the long ends visible on the left side of his face and nearly touching his shoulder.<p>

The start of the trip to Kilika was rather uneventful. Due to the adoring crowds, Tidus wasn't able to get to get to Yuna and so he decided to do some snooping around.

Despite the secrecy from Luzzu and Gatta, he was able to confirm through amiable conversation some of the murmurings of an "Operation Mi'hen" he first heard about while doing business in the Al Bhed Home. The mention of "special cargo" left Tidus feeling supremely unnerved, as he had an inkling as to what it might be.

Unfortunately he couldn't confirm anything as of yet so he decided to head back up to the top (not before donating funds to O'aka's business because you can never have too many investments) and enjoyed some time spent catching up with Yuna. A powerful vibration tore through the ship as those on board scrambled for leverage.

"SIN!"

Tidus and Yuna both looked up in horror as the monstrosity emerged from the ocean's depths and approached the ship, violently swaying the boat even further. Tidus's eyes widened in realization but he continued to hold Yuna steady, until Kimahri and the other guardians slowly recovered and gathered around to protect her, before making a mad dash toward the ship's lower level.

He grabbed his massive luggage and pulled out a heavy mallet, ignoring Gatta's surprised yell and Luzza's pointed question at the commotion upstairs. With a bellowed command for the two to step away, he smashed the lock in one fluid motion and kicked open the door.

The sight of massive stockpiles of machina weapons would have been surprising enough, but what truly crossed the vision into horrifying was the sight of Sin's own cast offs, Sinspawn, littered around in tiny cages. Their unholy chittering seeming to reach a fever pitch at their exposure. Tidus nearly dropped his mallet in horror.

He turned to the cluster of Crusaders, who were struck dumb by the abrupt entrance. Tidus gestured wildly, his eyes furious. "Why are these things here?! This is what attracted _Sin_ to the ship—the _passenger_ ship now bound for _Kilika_!"

"Wait, _Sin_ is here?" Gatta half yelled from behind him. A loud murmur resounded through the room for a moment before Luzza cut through it with a sharp command, signaling Gatta and a few of the other Crusaders into action, while the rest remained to watch over the precious cargo.

Tidus rounded on those in the room. "What are you waiting for? Throw this cargo overboard!"

One of the warriors answered back "We can't. We need it against—" Another Crusader shushed him violently and Tidus pinched his nose to reign in his temper before speaking again. "This is putting people at risk. If Sin destroys this vessel and then heads for Kilika next, innocent people will die."

Another Crusader spoke, this one female. "We understand the risks. However, our mission is of upmost importance and cannot be stayed." Her gaze was unwavering, until the ship rocked violently again and everyone was forced to hold steady. Looking back at him, she added. "Sin already attacks. Nothing can drive him away now, not even the cargo's release."

Tidus knew her words to ring true and chose instead to help those on the deck. He turned his back on the remaining warriors, but not before leaving them with a final word. "Know that you are solely responsible for what happens today. I wish your mission a success."

He ran back to his luggage and pulled out a modified longsword before returning to the top deck. By the time he arrived, the boat was already tethered to Sin's fin, while the guardians and Yuna were in engaged in battle with Sinscales.

He slashed one deftly before ordering Lulu and Wakka to target the shifting fin instead. Yuna was charged with healing while he and Kimahri prevented the weak spawn from taking over the ship.

The fin took the abuse hurled at it, then eventually Sin demonstrated its raw strength by effortlessly ripping out the weighty harpoon mechanism and making a beeline toward the prone Kilika. A horrified silence filled the boat as the passengers imagined the grime result of Sin's destructive power unleashed on the village ahead.

Tidus joined in with the people as they prayed to Yevon and wished for a miracle in their hearts.

* * *

><p>Kilika was devastated, in both property and population, and after Yuna's first sending tragically concluded, everyone banded together to repair the damage. A good night's rest and the party was off to the temple for Ifrit, minus Tidus.<p>

"I'll be taking out the fiends getting too close to the village," he explained. "Normally I'd charge for the service but considering the circumstances I'll waive it this time." He casually waved his hand for emphasis.

Wakka snorted. "Surprised you still didn't charge them, ya. You getting soft on me?"

Tidus crossed his arms and smiled briefly. "Maybe so. At any rate, I wish you good luck, Lady Summoner."

Yuna blushed at such formality and bowed deeply in return before leaving, Kimahri and Lulu simply nodding before trailing after, while Wakka waved as he departed.

* * *

><p>On the way there, the summoner party passed a most curious scene. Tidus was in the midst of manhandling a large and resisting Ochu, while somehow holding on to a large glass vial. Lulu slowly turned to face Luzzu and Gatta and her expression all but demanded an explanation.<p>

Luzza volunteered, as Gatta was too intimidated to even speak. "We warned passer-bys about the danger of a certain Lord Ochu located in the forest, soon after you departed for the temple. Sir Tidus overheard the news and ran toward it, shouting... hmm... what was it again?"

Gatta finally gained some nerve and decided it was his cue to put his near perfect memory to use. "He said 'That nectar Ochu release is worth a fortune. I have to get my hands on it!' And then he dashed into the forest and...well..." He finished by waving lamely at the rather ridiculous scene before them.

"Almost... have it. Submit your essence to me Lord Ochu!" And he clutched two of the fiend's tentacles while barely dodging the other ones.

Yuna and Wakka at this point were cheering on Tidus, Kimahri looked on in silent approval at his display of strength and Lulu covered her face with her hand.

* * *

><p>The S.S. Winno's voyage went much more smoothly. Tidus clutched at his treasure, repeating its selling value. While walking, he came across a most intimate conversation between Lulu and Wakka. One that he wisely chose not to eavesdrop on.<p>

Finding Yuna, he chased away the Luca Goers with a sharp glance and was able to converse with her at length. He eventually explained to a curious Yuna that Ochu release a special and noxious nectar from its flower mouth, which is used in expensive perfumes. Due to the difficulty of acquisition, the nectar has great market worth.

Tidus was in such high spirits after repeating that bit of happy news that later on in the evening he, in jest, even demonstrated the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III" for a suitably entertained Yuna (and apparently for the Besaid Aurochs watching in secrecy). They weren't so impressed when he bluntly turned down Wakka's offer to play for them in the upcoming tournament.

It was quite some time since Tidus's last visit to the city of Luca and he strangely missed the bustling activity. The atmosphere was of course at a fever-pitch due to the impending tournament.

Immediately disembarking the vessel, the Besaid Aurochs were greeted with the usual scene-chewing from the famous Bliztball announcer, still at it after ten years.

A fond chuckle escaped Tidus's lips, remembering when he first came to Luca and, unable to stand the relentless bashing of the Aurochs and high praise for the Luca Goers, made quite the scene declaring a crushing defeat of the latter by the former.

As he had recalled and perfected the Jecht Shot the night before, the Aurochs delivered on that promise and from then on became a force to be reckoned with in the Blitzball world.

The current captain, Wakka, broke Tidus out of his musings. "Hey you listening to me!" It was spoken as a loud statement, but Tidus answered it nonetheless.

"No."

"Argh!" He shook his fist at the older man. "C'mon, why can't you play for us this time? This is my last game and you've always been there before. What changed?" Suddenly Wakka sobered up and straightened himself out, as if he answered his own question. "This about Chappu, ya?"

Tidus slowly turned to face Wakka, his face unreadable. "I need to find Auron."

Shock was written plain as day on Wakka's own visage. "But you haven't seen him in, like, years! What makes you so sure you gonna see him now?"

"Lady Lulu gave me the same reply. It's foolish, I know. But, I have a feeling."

The guardian sighed heavily and slumped, knowing Tidus wouldn't budge. "Alright but take care. And good luck, ya?"

"Thank you, and likewise."

A sudden commotion at the dock near their own signaled the arrival of Maester Mika and newly appointed Maester Seymour, the former whom the tournament today was dedicated to in the first place. Once the party arrived, Tidus ignored Mika's speech in favor of giving the half Guado standing next to him a significant look.

If Seymour recognized the man or noticed his expression, he certainly didn't show any outward signs. Instead he chose to send Yuna quite the sultry look, whose eyes widened in response. Tidus narrowed his at the Maester in disapproval.

Once the Maesters and most of the rabble cleared the area, Yuna pulled Tidus away while Wakka tried to motivate his team for the big game.

"I overheard just now that Sir Auron was spotted in a cafe here in Luca, only a moment ago. We should go to see him." Her eyes were bright and shining with hope. After all his longing, if only Tidus could feel such excitement as well! Instead a wave of nausea hit him hard, taking all his discipline to remain superficially calm.

"Alright then. Lead the way Lady Yuna."

* * *

><p>Distractions aside (including a short conversation with O'aka concerning business), the pair plus Kimahri and Lulu made it to the cafe in good timing. Tidus became distracted immediately and walked over to the menu to peruse the selection of drinks. A scolding look from Yuna of all people set him straight, however. "Hmm, he must have already left. I do hope he is still in the area."<p>

Tidus turned to respond but was interrupted by shocked gasps and cries. Apparently two burly Ronso had just stormed inside and began trouble with Kimahri. Tidus could never turn down a good fight and so he went to the guardian's aide to whisper conspiratorially.

"Strike the left one in the solar plexus and I'll give him the sleeper hold. Then work on the other." Kimahri hesitated briefly before agreeing and threw a solid punch in the vicinity, causing Biran to exhale sharply and bow down. Tidus quickly wrapped his arm around the hulking Ronso and put him to sleep.

Using Yenke's surprise against him, Kimahri socked him clean in the jaw and knocked him out. By this time Tidus had already released the unconscious Biran. Scratch a successful blood choke hold on a Ronso off the to-do list.

The fighting duo seemed quite content with themselves while the bartender shouted at the group to take it outside. Until they noticed two issues: Yuna's disappearance and Lulu's subsequent run into the establishment to inform them of her kidnapping by the Al Bhed.

* * *

><p>Rescuing Yuna proved to be a bit tricky with the machina blocking their path and for that Tidus took secret pleasure in seeing the young woman come out unscathed and her would-be kidnappers lying at her feet. (Here Tidus felt the need for the line "I suppose that the kidnappers certainly got the <em>point<em>" while brandishing his weapon. Lulu sighed loudly.)

Lulu (with a bit of prodding from Tidus) remembered to send the signal and the game was won by the Aurochs.

Unfortunately Wakka paid for that victory with an injury so Tidus was forced to relent and replace him, putting the Auron search on hold for the time being.

Between the Jecht Shot and later Wakka's Venom Shot, the game was deftly won by the Besaid Aurochs. Tidus swam to Wakka, ready to congratulate him and a moment of serenity suspended the sphere stadium.

The subsequent invasion of fiends in the stadium broke that suspension and the pair gracefully took out the abominations before they could harm the evacuating players.

Evacuating the blitz sphere done with haste and they hit the bleachers, only to run right into the person Tidus had been looking for all this time.

Time stopped as Tidus was struck dumb at the sight of the man he hadn't seen in ten long years, who suddenly appeared in Tidus's life and raised him as a son for ten years and then disappeared all too fast on that faithful day in Zanarkand. Auron looked nearly as surprised to see his young charge standing there, and in such different attire.

"Sir Auron, I—" A bloodthirsty cry filled their ears and the Garuda that flew in shortly after ruined any chance at confrontation. If Auron had been surprised at his clothing, seeing Tidus's skill with the longsword (what did he do to Jecht's blade?) as well as the throwing daggers he tossed when the fiend was too far to hit normally truly shocked him. Wakka's Dark Attack, meanwhile, worked admirably in keeping its powerful attacks from connecting.

Polishing off the Garuda seemed only to invite more fiends and the trio soon found themselves surrounded. Tidus scanned the enemies and worked a stratagem in his mind. "Wakka, use Dark Attack on the Garuda. Keep it distracted until Auron and I kill the other two."

Without waiting for confirmation from either of them, Tidus sliced the Dingo in half and let the pyreflies swarm past his face. The sounds of Wakka inflicting darkness on the Garuda, then of Auron cutting down the armored Vouivre with a heavy strike signed the merchant and he readied a swing of his own.

Suddenly the flying fiend exploded into shimmering pyreflies and the resulting wind from the blast nearly knocked them off balance. Wakka yelled and pointed above at the spectacle above. Seymour stood ever calm and confident, and before him was the most horrifying Aeon Tidus had ever beheld. Tears of blood slid down its cheek and it released an unnatural cry of anguish.

Onlookers stared in awe and praised the Aeon's vast power, while Tidus was left unsettled by Seymour's overwhelming self assurance.

* * *

><p>Tidus and Auron split up from the group for a spell, in order to discuss things in the privacy of the relatively unpopulated docks. Tidus found some cargo to sit on while Auron stood close by.<p>

A period of silence fell between the two, first reaching slightly awkward, then uncomfortable and finally near unbearable. To Tidus's mild surprise, the normally stoic guardian was the one to break the ice.

"You've really," an assessing glance, "grown. You're clearly not the same child who left Zanarkand that night."

Tidus stretched a little. "Afraid not Sir Auron," Auron's eyebrow rose at the title. "Don't look so perturbed, you are a legendary guardian and I must show due respect." Auron's eyebrow rose higher. Tidus sighed and moved on. "Answering your question, I'd like to think I've changed a little, living in Spira for ten years now."

"Ten years?"

"Yes. It was quite the ordeal, mind you, seeing how I was lacking in guidance. Luckily an Al Bhed party took pity upon me and sheltered me, until Sin attacked their ship of course."

An expression from Auron, signaling Tidus to continue. He nodded in return.

"I washed up in Besaid and met with Sir Wakka and Lady Lulu, back from their first pilgrimage with Father Zuke. Two weeks later, we left with Lady Ginnem." He stopped there, unwilling to continue in that direction. Auron didn't pry, as he understood the importance of secrecy himself, but took this opportunity to bring up another important matter.

"Ten years ago you arrived in Spira. Ten years ago is when me, Braska and Jecht defeated Sin. But we never met, not once"

"I realized it as well. During our pilgrimage, I would hear speakings and gossip of your party's exploits. I tried to push ahead quickly, to catch up. But something... I always felt something. Keeping us separate. Keeping us always behind."

He stopped for a spell, then continued quietly. "I wanted to avoid that cave near Mount Gagezet, but Lady Ginnem wouldn't hear it. It was like... she was drawn to that place." He stopped again and sighed. "I wonder, if there was some kind of purposeful interference. But from who?"

"At least we know the why. To ensure that Lord Braska and Jecht defeated Sin, and no one else."

Tidus looked up in shock, never considering that possibility. He lowered his head and scrunched his brow. "I certainly have some things to mull over."

Auron stayed still for a moment before adding suddenly: "Jecht is Sin now." Tidus almost fell out his seat, which would have been comical if not for what caused the reaction. He barely was able to mouth a confused "how?" and Auron took pity on the poor merchant.

"I'm sure you're aware that the summoner dies at the end of her journey." Tidus nodded, feeling a wave of dizziness overcome him. "However, there is another secret that is hidden until the very end. A guardian must become the instrument to defeat Sin. That instrument is the Final Aeon. Jecht chose this path ten years ago."

By this time, Tidus had regained his seating and was working hard on his composure. His folded hands obscured his face and he breathed deeply. A minute later and he could finally speak again. "It makes sense." Tidus shook his head desperately. "No it doesn't. It really doesn't. But it _does_. I felt him again, my father, the moment Sin returned." He regarded Auron closely. "Why tell me this?"

Auron answered simply. "Because you deserved to know."

"…Thank you."

The two men sat in quiet for a spell, one still processing this new information.

"There is one more thing I need to ask."

"Yes?"

A pause. "What in Yevon's name have you done to Jecht's sword?" For emphasis, he looked down at the red longsword, which was solid and lacking the overarching blade section. Strange spindling white designs ran from the hilt upward to the very tip.

"I rid the sword of that ridiculous outward arc, stabilizing the weight. And as for the white designs, those are actually crystallized Malboro veins. This is a trade secret but when done right, there's a chance to inflict a number of status ailments with each hit."

"When did you pick up such skills?"

"If you've noticed Sir Auron, I've had a lot of down time in Spira," he deadpanned.

They stared at each. And stared. Until humor caught Tidus off guard and he laughed, so hard that he doubled over and began to wheeze. Auron chuckled and soon joined him in a supreme laughing fit. When it finally died down, Tidus wiped the tears from his eyes while Auron spoke up.

"I'll be offering my services to Yuna. Come."

He shook his head. "We'll be parting ways, I'm afraid. I have urgent business in Guadosalam."

Auron gave Tidus a long look. "I know the ships normally going there have been commandeered by the Crusaders. However, I'll be using a special merchant ship. But my window of time recedes due to an 'Operation Mi'hen' so I must leave quickly."

Auron huffed and Tidus nearly balked at the resemblance to Lulu. "Then we'll meet again."

Tidus crossed his arms and smiled. "Give Lady Yuna and her Lord Guardians my regards."

* * *

><p>Seeing Yuna and her guardians, including a newly acquired legend, from O'aka's merchant vessel filled Tidus's heart with longing. He simply closed his eyes and braced himself for the lengthy trip ahead.<p> 


End file.
